


Boundaries

by DizzyPixi13



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyPixi13/pseuds/DizzyPixi13
Summary: I just wanted a peaceful evening but no.  Instead I have to deal with a clown who has the boundaries of a toddler.





	1. Chapter 1

          Work had been tough that day so I decided to take a bubble bath when I got home.  I poured in my favorite bubble bath and started to undress. I had almost completely forgotten about the clown Pennywise that I had a couple interactions with.  He seemed interested to learn about human behavior after I mocked his mocking when he tried to scare me.  I almost forgot about him until he was directly behind me.  I let out a shriek, covering myself up quickly, and turning to face him.

           “Do you mind!?”  I was more surprised than scared.  He liked to show up randomly since I gave an entertaining reaction.

           “Do I mind what?” He was laughing and wiped a tear from his eye.

           “I’m about to take a bath.  You’re in my bathroom.”  I glared at him.  This hadn’t been the first time he had showed up in my bathroom.  The last time he had appeared behind me in the shower, not saying anything for a good ten minutes until I turned around.  While I was thankful for him catching me when I slipped it was still annoying.

           “And?”  He took in an exasperated deep breath to calm his giggles.

           “Boundaries Pennywise. Boundaries.”  I saw that the tub was where I wanted it so I shut it off. The bubbles were the perfect amount of fluff.

           “Boundaries?”  He asked, looking at the tub and back at me.

           “Yes.”  I turned to face him.  “Things that are not okay at a certain point.  There’s different levels.  We’re acquaintances.  That’s a very low level.  Being in the bathroom with me is definitely way above the acquaintance bar.”

           “Fine.  I guess I’ll come back later.”  He sighed heavily and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.  

           I shook my head and got into the tub when I was fully undressed.  I nestled into the bubbles and relaxed for a good while.  I decided to wash my hair so I wouldn’t have to shower later that day.  Once I got my hair wet I scooted forward so I could lay back in the water, shampoo and conditioner mixed into my hair.  Suddenly, I felt a splash of water on my back.  I jumped and let out a loud squeaking noise.  Instinctively, I covered my chest and turned around.  That damn clown!

           “Why are you in my bathtub!?” I yelled.

           “I did say I’d come back later.”  He gave me a toothy grin. “Besides you’re in the tub now.  Isn’t that a different level?”

           “Yes!  It is!  Still way too high for acquaintances!”  I splashed at him, making sure he got hit with a big wave.  He looked upset.

           “But you just splashed me?”  He raised an eyebrow and looked at me confused.

           “That’s because you’re too far away to hit and I really don’t want to fall over.”  I took in a deep breath.  It probably wasn’t a good idea to yell at someone or something that could easily kill me when they wanted to.  “Look.  Let me finish up with my bath here and I will tell you the different levels.  Alright?”  I turned myself more so I could look at him better.

           “I guess.  You’re no fun when you’re mad anyways.”  He pouted as he sunk into the water, vanishing. I let out a loud sigh as I quickly finished my bath.

           I went into my bedroom and there he was sitting on my bed.  Thankfully he was dry.  He was still pouting.  I rolled my eyes as I walked over to my closet.  I could feel him staring at me and I let out a loud sigh.

           “Please leave the room for a couple of minutes.  I’ll let you know when you can come back in.”  I grabbed a t shirt and a pair of fuzzy pajama shorts and I heard the creaking of my bed followed by the shuffling of his feet as he left the room.  To make sure he was gone I turned around as I got dressed.  “Alright you can come back in.”

           “Are you sure!? Boundaries ya know!”  He hollered down the hallway in a mocking voice.  I rolled my eyes.  I swear I will slap this clown if he doesn’t stop sassing back.

           “Yes, I’m sure.”  I sat down on the bed when he walked back in. I gestured to the space in front of me and he sat down, still pouting.  “You’re such a child when you do that.”  I sighed and folded my legs.

           “Well you are what you eat.”  He laughed at his own joke and all I could do was face palm.

           “Alright. Look.  We need to talk.”  I stared at him and he faced me.  “I know you don’t fully know human behavior and social structures just yet.  I’m sorry I haven’t been able to explain them lately.  Work has been keeping me busier than I would want but that’s life for a human.  It sucks.  Trust me.  However,” I adjusted myself a little, “it seems I missed something really important. I apologize for that.”

           “I guess I can forgive you.  I mean I could have eaten you instead.”  He flashed his fangs and folded his legs like I had.

           “Yes, I know.  You say that a lot for someone who hasn’t.” I smirked a little bit, “But anyways. You and I, we’re not friends.  We know one another a bit but we don’t do things that friends would do such as hang out-”

           “We hang out!” He seemed to be offended.

           “No.  We don’t.  You show up randomly to scare me because you think it’s funny.  Then you leave.  That’s not what friends do.”

           “Not my fault you make hilarious noises when you scream.”  He chuckled.

           “Back to the point. With different levels someone comes different levels of comfort you have with them.”

           It took a couple of hours but eventually he understood the different boundary levels most humans have. When he learned about the boyfriend/girlfriend levels he tried to flirt a little as a joke but I ended up smacking him out of reflex.  Thankfully he admitted he understood why I did that and would wait to eat me still.

           “Now that’s all cleared up is there anything else you needed to say or ask before I go to bed?” I yawned out and I felt my eyelids getting heavier.

           “Nothing to ask for now.” He stood up and stretched, heading to the door.  Before he left he turned around and pointed at me, “Still going to scare you whenever though.” With that he vanished.

           “Oh, for fuck sake.” I planted my face into the pillow. “Instead of eating me, this clown is going to annoy me to death."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this won't be so bad.

           Pennywise hadn’t shown up in a couple days which was a much-needed breather.  I had a date to get ready for tonight so not having a clown scare me randomly was nice.  I stood in front of my mirror, smoothing out my sweater dress I had picked out for the evening.  When I twirled around though to see how the dress looked from behind I was face to face with the clown.  I let out a shriek and fell onto my butt.

           “Pennywise, what the fuck!?”  I took in a couple of deep breathes and looked up at him.  He was laughing, and he held out his hand for me.  I took it and he helped me up. “As you can tell I’m a little busy.” I smoothed my dress back out quickly.

           “Well I thought we could, you know, hang out.  Work on that boundary levels.” He dug his toe into the ground like a little kid.  He looked over at me, “What are you going to be doing?  Maybe I could come with?”

           “I’m going on a date so sadly you can’t come with.” I rolled my eyes and went to my closet to get my good pair of shoes.

           “Date?  Could I take you on a date later then?”  He tilted his head to the side curiously.  My cheeks and parts of my face turned into a bright pink color. “What’s up with your face?”

           “Pennywise.  A date is for two people who may choose to be lifelong mates.  The boyfriend level of boundaries I had talked about.” I realized I forgot to mention dates and I could feel myself mentally face-palming. “It’s really just a two-person thing.”

           “Ah, I see.  I suppose I could go scare some kids or wait until you get back.”  He sounded sad and his eyes reflected that.

           “When I get back we can watch a movie or two.  Does that sound good?” I gave him a soft and sympathetic smile.

           “Fantastic!” He let out eagerly.  That seemed to make him feel better which gave me some relief. “I promise I won’t even scare you while you’re out on this date thing.”

           “I appreciate that very much.  I’ll see you when I get home.” I headed out of my room, grabbing my purse.  My dates car had just pulled up and he was getting out of his car.

           “See you soon.”  He waved at me and vanished.  I was really going to make friends with an alien clown. I really hope this date goes well.

           Almost two hours later my date had dropped me off back home.  I could tell he couldn’t see Pennywise standing in the window as he continued casual conversation while he walked me to the door.  Pennywise watched intently as if he was studying but I could see his eyes were yellow.

           “I had a really great night.” (D) smiled at me as he turned to face me.

           “I did too.”  I could feel my cheeks start to blush.  We had clicked well and had agreed on a second date sometime in the future when our schedule would allow it.

           “Have a good night. Get some rest.” He rested a hand on my cheek as he leaned in for a kiss.  I felt Pennywise’s eyes drilling in to me as our lips connected in a brief passionate kiss.

           “Drive safe.  Let me know when you get home.” He walked away, giving a wave goodbye as he got in his car and drove off.  I let out a content sigh as I walked back in.

           “So those are boyfriend boundaries?  Are you two mates now?”  Pennywise began asking questions as soon as I walked in the door.

           “We aren’t mates yet. We’re going to go on another date. I’m not sure if I want to be with him just yet.” I set my purse down and took my shoes off.

           “Then why did he go past the boyfriend boundaries if you aren’t at that level?” He watched me carefully, reading the content look on my face.

           “Because I let him since there may be a chance he will be my boyfriend.  It’s like testing the boundary levels to see if I actually want him too.”  I looked at Pennywise.  “Let me change into something comfortable and we can watch some movies.”  I smiled at him. “I know the perfect one you’ll like.”

           “Movies made by humans that will entertain me.  Ha!” He let out a loud chuckle as he sat on the couch.

           “Oh, you’ll see. They’re my absolute favorite too.” I walked into my bedroom and changed into a tank top and pajama shorts.

           I walked back in and Pennywise looked so large compared to my couch.  Even with it reclined back like he had figured out to do.  His feet still hung off the end.  It was cute in a way to see him like this.  I couldn’t help but giggle as I walked over to the DVD tower and look for the start to my Saw series.  I grabbed the first DVD and popped it into the player, starting the movie once it got to the screen.

           “Hopefully this won’t make you too hungry.” I giggled again as the movie started, sitting down next to Pennywise on the couch.

           “We’ll see.” He gave me a sly smile but soon enough he was watching the movie intently


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew an alien could be so cuddly?

           It was getting past midnight and I was thankful for the weekend off.  We were at the third movie and Pennywise was still watching intently. He had laughed a lot and at one point he had to go get a ‘snack’.  He was determined to watch all the movies, but I could feel myself dozing off.

           “Penny, I’m getting tired.” I let out a yawn and pulled the blanket I had on me a bit higher.

           “But there’s so many more movies!” He looked at me with an excited grin.  He hadn’t even noticed me using a nickname on him the first time.

           “There are.  I need to sleep though.”  I was almost tempted to lean against him to use him as a pillow. I gave it some thought and sighed. “Alright.  You can keep watching but I’m going to use you as a pillow to sleep.  When the movie ends wake me up and I’ll put the next one in. How does that sound?” I looked at him with a tired gaze and he seemed surprised.

           “Isn’t that a form of ‘cuddling’?” He put air quotes when he said ‘cuddling’. “You told me that was for higher boundary levels.”

           “I did.  Good job paying attention.  You get a gold star this week.” I wiggled a bit, adjusting so leaning would be comfortable. “I’m tired though so the boundary levels aren’t really anything I care about right now.” He had his arm up, so I could lean against him with my head on his chest.  Surprisingly he was rather comfortable. “I’m fine with skipping past a couple levels for tonight.”

           He didn’t know what to say but I could tell he was proud.  He had made it past levels that he didn’t think he would get too.  His arm rested along my side.  I was able to fall asleep rather quickly and thankfully he sat still during the movie since it caught his interest.  He even woke me up gently so I could put in the next movie for him.  When I stood back up from the DVD player I heard him shifting on the couch.  I turned around to see he was laying on it and had my big fluffy comforter from my bedroom next to him.

           “This will be more comfortable.  You don’t look at all comfy when you’re squished like that.” He had a soft smile. I never thought I’d see such a caring side from him, but he was right.  My back was hurting from sleeping hunched over the way I was.  I pressed play and walked over to him and I wasn’t sure how to get on him without it being weird for me. “Come on.  The movie is about to start.” In a swift motion he pulled me on top of him and had the comforter draped over us.  My arms nestled to his sides and my face nuzzled into his chest.

           “You’re right, Mr. Master-at-Manipulation.” I let out a small yawn as he let out a laugh followed by a smirk. “This does feel a lot better.” I moved the comforter so part of it was on my head.  I could feel him hesitate where to put his hands but soon he slid them underneath and had his hands rest on my back.

           “Is… Is this alright with you?” He nervously said as he looked down at me.  He may have known humans but interacting one on one with a human like this was such an odd thing for him.  I looked up at him with an exaggerated thoughtful look.

           “Yeah.  It’s fine with me.” I rested my head back on his chest.

           I could hear his heartbeat.  It wasn’t like any humans’ heartbeat.  It was irregular, but I couldn’t tell if it was normal for him. Either way it was relaxing to hear. I stayed awake for a while to watch the movie with him.  We would giggle at the same parts and when a part got intense for him he would grab onto my shirt.  It scared me the first time but it didn’t happen often.  I had fallen asleep halfway through and woke up to the next movie.

           “I don’t remember getting up to change it.” I looked up at Pennywise confused and he smiled.

           “I did it myself.  You seemed peaceful and I had seen you do it enough times to get it down.” His hand lightly rubbed against my back.  I think he was testing to see what I would allow.

           “Good job.” I sat up, straddling his lap and stretching. “I’ll be right back.  Bathroom really quick.” I looked down at him with a sleepy smile.  His blue eyes were a bit wide as I sat like this.  I wanted to laugh but figured it would be best not to.

           I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I was awake enough to be good for a couple of hours.  After going to the restroom, I went back to the living room.  Pennywise was still laying there.  He hadn’t noticed me as the movie was at an intense scene.  I could hear him mumbling to himself and I strained myself to hear.  All I could hear was the word “Mine” over and over again.  I rolled my eyes and I made my way around the corner of the couch.

           “I’m back.” I smiled. “We don’t have to lay like that anymore.  I’m wide awake for the moment.” He looked at me with a sad expression.

           “Oh.  So, I guess that means no more ‘cuddling’ now.” His hands lifted up, fingers doing the air quotes.

          “See, now you’re just jumping to conclusions. I never said that.” I put my hand on my hip and giggled softly.  His expression was back to happy and in a second I was pulled onto his lap.  I hadn’t even seen him sit up or even flinch to move.  He had the blanket pulled over myself and part of him.

           “Have you never done this with anyone else? You’ve been around for so long and yet you’ve never held someone in this sort of way?” I looked up at him as he cradled me in his arms.

           “I’ve never found someone who would.” He looked over at me.

           “Even in your human form.  To be honest, your human form is really good looking.  Drop dead handsome.” I raised an eyebrow at him.

           “I’m allowed to be picky on who I want aren’t I? No one was right.  They tasted good though.” He chuckled and gave me a toothy grin. I rolled my eyes.

           “Just don’t get too attached to this.  After tonight I’m not planning on cuddling you again. Especially if I do date that guy.” I rested my head on his shoulder after he shifted to hold me closer.

           “Oh.  Well.  I was going to ask if it was alright if maybe, every once in a while, we could do this again.  It’s kinda nice.” His voice sounded like a child who had just been scolded at.  Sad, upset.

           “Well.” I let out a sigh as I thought it over.  His tone wasn’t helpful in being against the idea “I guess that would be alright.”  He let out a growl as he held onto me tighter in what I guessed was a hug.  I chuckled and we went back to watching the series.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date with the devil. Well clown.

        Sun light broke through the blinds in the living room, hitting my face.  I shifted a little bit as I woke up and realized I was still held in Pennywise’s arms. I looked over at the TV to see that it was at the final movie, almost to the end.  I let out a loud yawn as I stretched.  Pennywise unfurled the blanket for me so I could get out.

        “Rest well?” He smiled at me.  Even he looked a little tired from being up all-night long.

       “Mhm.” I twisted my back a little to make my spine pop in a few places. “Ugh I need a shower.  You finish up the movie and I’ll be back out.”  

        I went to my bedroom to get a pair of new clothes for the day and my towel.  In the shower I relaxed under the hot water.  Even though my body was in an odd position most of the night I wasn’t sore. I didn’t want to keep him waiting so I quickly washed up and shaved my legs.  My stomach was growling so I went into the kitchen after my shower was done. Thankfully, I could finish watching the movie as well since the kitchen and living room were joined together. When it ended Pennywise became flustered as he got up and headed to me.

       “There’s more to it!  This can’t be the last one!” He growled as he sat down at the kitchen table.

        “There is.  A new one just came out that wraps it all up.” I looked at him as I finished eating.

         “I have to see it!” He shouted.  I swear his voice alone was about to shake my house.

         “Relax.  You have a human form.  I want to see it too so maybe tonight we can go to the theatre in town.” I rolled my eyes as I washed my plate.

         “Oh,” His voice was behind me now, “like a date?” He said eagerly.

         “Not like a date.” I turned to face him.

         “Oh, come on.” His mouth formed a sly smirk. “I’ll take you on a date better than any of those human males will.”

          “I know you have a superiority complex,” I rolled my eyes again and looked up at him, “but dates are for potential mates which you aren’t.”

          “I need to learn somehow don’t I?  I’ve never taken a gal on a date before.” He stepped closer, resting a hand on my shoulder and the other on my cheek.  “Besides, I am far superior.”

        This was the closest he had been to me besides the cuddling.  This was different.  Something felt different.  This was more intimate.  I took in a deep breath as I stared into his eyes.  He seemed sincere but there was something devious behind his words.  I could feel a warmth rush over my body as his eyes stared into mine, a devilish grin growing across his face and his thumb gently rubbing my cheek.  Mentally I snapped myself out of whatever was happening.

        “Fine.  It’s a date. Go do whatever it is you do besides pester me.  Come pick me up around 5 o’clock.” I folded my arms.

         “It’ll be the best date you’ve had.” He leaned in, giving a gentle kiss on my cheek.  Before I could respond he vanished.

         “I swear before that clown rests I’m going to deck him.”

———

         It was going to be a warm autumn night so I decided on my black rose-patterned dress that had short sleeves.  I had done my makeup a bit nicer this time and even put on my favorite bright red lipstick.  I knew it was his favorite color and in a way I wanted it to be memorable for him.  My radio was on and I had been dancing to the music as I was getting ready.  Even I had the songs I danced not so tastefully too and some of my favorites had played.  I hadn’t noticed the shadow behind me as my hips bobbed, swayed, and gliding my hands over my butt and hips.

       “You humans have such an odd mating ritual. And I’m from a different dimension.” Pennywise laughed out.  I let out a shriek as I fell backwards right into him.  He caught me and spun me around.  He was still in his clown form.

        “I was just dancing.  It wasn’t a mating ritual.  You know you can’t go out like that.” I took in a deep breath as I regained myself.  I could feel that I was blushing brightly.

         “Oh, I know.  I was just seeing if you’re ready.  By the looks of it,” His hands slid down my body to my hips then to my lower back, “it seems you are.  Unless you want to keep dancing for me.” Any blush that had left my face instantly came back and he let out a roar of a laugh. “Hurry up little one.  I’ll be waiting outside for you.” He gave me a peck on the forehead and walked out the bedroom door.  Why do I keep letting him do that?

        I slipped on a pair of black flats and slung my purse over my shoulder.  The doorbell rang.  My eyes rolled a little bit as I walked over and opened the door.  Pennywise stood there in his human form.  The second time I had met Pennywise was while he was like this. I almost fell for it too until his eyes flashed that vibrant yellow of his.  He was dressed in a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of dark blue jeans.  His hair was slicked back as he usually liked it.  He still had those lovely and hypnotizing blue eyes.  The bone structure he chose for his human form was strong but elegant in a way.  A good, sharp jawline and his cheekbones mirrored them.  Even his nose had some sharpness to it.  If he was an actual human I probably would be with him.  He could tell I was admiring him when he pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back.  Red roses, my favorite.

         “For you.” He grinned.  He had a glove on his hand so the flowers wouldn’t die.

         “You know me too well.” I took the flowers and quickly put them in a vase on the kitchen counter.

         “Hop in.  I have a surprise for you.” He got in the driver seat of a truck.  I’m not sure how he got it but I wasn’t going to ask. I got in the car after he opened the passenger door for me and he put a blindfold on me.

        “What the heck!?” I turned my head to face him even though I couldn’t see.

        “It’s a surprise.” His arm reached over and buckled me in. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better than the human male. Maybe.

         “We’re here.” The truck shut off and I heard him getting out of the car. “Hold on a second.” He came to my door, opening it and guided me out.  I felt him walk me over to the back. “Alright.  Take it off.”

         “I swear if I’m in a field of bodies.” I slipped the blindfold off my face.  He had covered the bed of the truck in blankets and pillows.  There was a cooler which I’m guessing had drinks and snacks. I turned around to see some other cars and a large screen.  It was a drive-in theatre.  I turned back to him with a grin, “How did you know I always wanted to go to one?”

         “I know everything.” He smiled back and climbed into the back of the truck.  He held his hand to me which I grabbed onto.  He gently and easily lifted me onto the back.  “Movies going to start soon so get comfortable.”

         I nestled among the blankets and pillows. I decided to take my flats off and set them off to the side.  Pennywise sat next to me and placed an arm around me.  He gave me a sly smile as if he was the smoothest guy in the world.  I couldn’t help but giggle and leaned into him. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad. Halfway through the movie we had pulled a blanket over us and he had brought me close to him to keep me warm. For being an alien, he was surprisingly warm.  His hands rested and gently rubbed on my hip and my thigh.  I could feel my heart racing but I was enjoying it.  His hands were soft, gentle, and his fingertips would sometimes trace along my skin.  He really did know everything.  When the movie was over we put everything away and got back in the car.  He started driving but wasn’t heading back to my house.

        “Where are we going?” I was highly confused and I looked over at him.

        “Date isn’t over yet.  Just going to the next part.” He grinned over at me.  Soon we came to a wooded area with a barely visible path. “Here we are.”

        “The Barrens?” I got out of the truck and he met me over on my side.

         “You’ll see darling.” He held his hand out to me. I was a bit surprised at him using a nickname but I took his hand.  He led me carefully through the woods and eventually we came to a clearing by the water.  “Ah, here we go.” He walked us over to a small group of pine trees.  Among them was a picnic with a fire going.  

         “Penny, this is…” I looked over at him after looking around.  The fire enhanced his features and all I wanted to do was kiss him.

         “Romantic?  Perfect?” That sly grin was on his face again as he sat us down on a blanket.

         “Yes.” I looked him in the eyes. “Yeah it is.”

         “I told you I was better than any human man.” He placed a hand on my cheek gently and began to lean in.  I wanted so badly to lean in but I quickly pulled away.

         “Pennywise.  Boundaries. Remember.” I stared into the fire. I couldn’t get attached to him.  I couldn’t let him get attached to me anymore than he probably already was.

         “Do you want to kiss the clown instead?” The fire let out a loud pop after he said this and I turned my head back.  He was in his clown form.

         “What’s in the basket?” I ignored his question and took in a deep breath.

         “Things for smores.  I know you love them.”  He raised an eyebrow and his body language changed.  It seemed angry.  I was rejecting him and he wasn’t liking it.  

         Even though I had turned down his kiss he stayed friendly.  Though I felt as if he was just waiting.  We made smores and watched the flames.  When he was making a marshmallow he had gotten some of the melted goop on his finger. In a joking way he poked my nose, covering my nose in the sticky goop.  He laughed and I couldn’t help but to giggle.  Then he leaned in slowly, very close to my face.

        “I’ll clean it up.  Don’t worry.” His tongue curled out of his mouth and quickly lapped at my nose.  Soon enough the marshmallow was gone.   

        “Well uh, thank you.” I looked up at him and his face was level with mine.  I glanced down at his lips.  They looked so soft, plump, and perfectly kissable.

        “One kiss.” He said with a side smirk. “So, I know how to kiss.” In a quick motion he had me on his lap, facing him.  One of his hands was on the back of my head and the other on my hip.

        “I think you already know how to do that.” My hands slid up his torso, feeling the soft silk and his body underneath.

         “Let me break that boundary and you’ll see how much better I am than any pathetic human male.” He slowly began to pull my head forward to his.

         “Break it already then.” My arms wrapped around his neck and our faces were half an inch away.

         “As you wish my little one.” His lips connected with mine.

         His fingers ran through my hair and he grabbed onto my hip gently.  Both my hands rested on the back of his head.  His lips were the softest I had ever kissed.  The most wet as well but that didn’t matter.  I could feel the goosebumps on me even though a warmth washed over me.  It felt like a solid minute when we broke the kiss and my eyes fluttered open.  He had a devious grin on his face and his tongue traced over his lips.

         “Humans and boundaries.  So easily broken.” He let out a low chuckle.  Something wasn’t sitting right.  As I watched his reactions I finally realized.

         “You knew all along.” I leaned back and let my hands fall to my side. “I never had to tell you anything.  You’ve been playing me this whole time.” Before he could respond back I stood up.  “I’ve only been a game for you!  A plaything! Another toy for the pile!” I shouted. Anger swept over me and then sadness. “I was feeling something for you and you…” Tears welled up in my eyes as I tried to glare at him. “You’re nothing but a monster.  You never wanted to be my friend.”

         I stormed off. I could hear his protests and shouts as I made my way through.  It was dark but I knew my way home.  His shouts went through so many emotions.  I didn’t care though.  My heart was hurting too much to care.  I made it out of the woods and headed home.  I was thankful that I didn’t live too far from The Barrens.  When I got back home all I wanted to do was cry.  The roses on the counter were still there. What anger was left in me slammed the vase into the garbage can causing the glass to shatter.  All I wanted to do was take a shower and wash myself of any feelings I had.  I stood in the hot water, leaning against the wall with tears running down my face.  I don’t know how long I was in there for but eventually I had run out of hot water as I was sitting on the shower floor, crying into my hands.  Eventually I made my way to bed.  I was thankful for a dreamless sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jerk at times. A monster all the time. At least he was doing his best.

         Pennywise had left me alone for nearly a month.  He was enraged though.  More missing posters popped up on lamp posts and curfew only got sooner and sooner.  One day I was doing some pipe work in the basement after a leak occurred.  With the old pipe in my hand I admired my handiwork. That’s when I heard a noise behind me. For once my fight or flight response said fight.  In a quick motion my body turned, flinging the metal pipe at whatever was behind me. My brain realized it was Pennywise when the metal pipe connected with the side of his head.  I don’t think he had expected or could tell I was going to actually do what I did.  He let out a cry and fell to the ground.

         “Pennywise I’m so sorry!” I flung the pipe across the room and fell onto my knees next to him.  “You scared me.  I didn’t know it was you.”  Even though he had angered me a month ago part of me still cared.

         “I came here to apologize.” His wound was healing and I watched as his blood drifted upwards.

         “Sure you are.” I looked down at him, my sympathy fading away once I knew he was alright.  I stood up and headed to the stairs.

         “Don’t you believe me?” I heard him stand up and walking over.

         “Why should I?”  I glared at him.  “You broke my trust.”  I stared back to the stairs with a hurt look on my face.  “And my heart.  Besides why apologize to a plaything?” I walked up the stairs and he was in the hallway.

         “I would have killed and eaten you by now if you were a plaything.” He pinned me to the wall and stared down at me. “Please believe me when I say I want to apologize.”

         “I know how well you love to play with your food. It’s your favorite thing.” I glared up at him.  “If you’re going to apologize then do it and leave me alone.”

         “I…” He fell to his knees and he rested his head on my stomach. “I don’t know why I just didn’t eat you the night I found you. You already smelled of fear and were going to taste delicious.  I didn’t though.  Something in me told me not to.” He looked up at me.  “I wanted to know you, get closer to you.  I played a fool so I would have some sort of reason to show up and be around you.  Instead I should have been straightforward but look at me.” His arms went out and he looked over himself then back to me. “I’m a creature from a different time and place.  Why on this pathetic planet would a girl like you want to talk, let alone be around, me?”

          “Pennywise I’m nothing special.  I’m a pathetic human on this pathetic planet.  I just have different tastes like you being so fascinating to me while others are so scared and gore entertaining.” I slipped away from between him and the wall.  I walked over the living room with my arms folded over my chest.

          “That’s what makes you different.  I live and love terrifying and tormenting others before I devour them.  But you,” He stood up and took a few steps towards me, “You’re different.  Do you believe me?” His voice was sullen.

         I turned to face him.  I replayed his words in my head.  His words were sincere.  So thoughtful and well put.  Thinking of his behavior during the past month pushed the thought of him playing me away.  He was being honest.  I took a few steps closer to him until I was an inch away.  Soon my arms wrapped around him in a hug.

         “Yes.” My head rested against him. “I believe you.”

“Thank you.” His arms gently wrapped around me, pressing his face against the top of my head. “Could… Could we cuddle?” He looked down at me and I looked up at him.

         “Yeah, I suppose we can.” I smiled softly.  

         Next second he swept me off my feet and carried me over to the couch.  He laid down and I laid out on top of him.  Somehow from somewhere, he flung my comforter over us.  His hands rested gently on my back and I could see the genuine happiness on his face.  I re-positioned myself a little bit so my face was an inch from his.  He watched me confusingly.

         “You’re a monster and a jerk but,” I leaned in, giving him a tender kiss.  When the kiss broke I looked at him sweetly “there’s no one else I’d rather have holding me.”

        I rested my head back down and his arms wrapped tightly around me.  I could hear him mumbling ‘Mine’ over and over as his hands rubbed up and down my back. I couldn’t help but to giggle to myself and thought of what I had probably just agreed to.  Who knows.  Maybe he’d get past some other boundary levels in time


End file.
